Love Is A Higher Law
by Pikola
Summary: Kurt's floundering at Dalton, not sure what he wants. He's always been different, stood out from the crowd. Does he even want to blend in? What's wrong with being proud of who he is, to celebrate that he's different?Eventual Blaine/Kurt  but angst abound
1. Stranger In My Own Life

**Love is A Higher Law**

Title: Love Is A Higher Law

Author: Pikola

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt, currently unrequited

Rating: T, just to be safe

Warnings: Angst and lots of sighing on the parts of both Blaine and Kurt. But not to worry, Blaine is not the bad guy in all this, just misunderstood.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, sorry. If it was, Blaine would go back to being his cute, supporting self like he was back in "Never Been Kissed". And Puck would never wear a shirt. Just saying! And this isn't beta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes. Anyone care to beta for me?

Summary: Kurt is having trouble fitting in at Dalton. He doesn't even know if he _wants_ to fit in. And Blaine is not helping with the situation.

Author Notes: So, I was listening to Glee's rendition of One by U2, and got inspired by some of the lyrics to write this. It's set after A Very Glee Christmas, so I guess AU for any episode after that. When Blaine first showed up, I thought he was perfect for Kurt. But after that scene with him telling Kurt to "not try so hard", I wanted to _scream_. So this is my way of expressing how that scene made me feel. I was bullied a lot all through school, and a lot of people told me that I should blend in more, be more like everyone else. But I said "Fuck that" and was just who I am. So this is my interpretation of how Kurt should handle the Dalton situation.

Yeah, so I'm not really a fan of Blaine right now. Right now it's Kurt/Blaine unrequited, but who knows. Blaine may mend his evil Stepford ways and be with Kurt, and he may not. But life isn't about the destination, it's about the journey.

Chapter 1: Stranger In My Own Life

Kurt sighed as sat in one of Dalton's many common rooms, trying to concentrate on Charlemagne and why he's so damn important. But the words keep curving away from his eyes, blurring in spots. Finally, he sighed and pushed the book away from him.

All he could think about was Blaine. Blaine, who told him "courage" and "just be yourself" and "be proud" of who he was. At least until he came to Dalton. Now, it was "don't try so hard", "you'll fit in soon enough", "just give it a little while".

Kurt didn't know what to think anymore. On one hand, he was safe here at Dalton, no one would throw a slushie in his face, slam him into the lockers or shout slurs as he walked down the hall. But on the other hand, he felt lost here, like there was some other person walking around in his body. What happened to him, to the guy who wore fashionable clothes, loved Broadway tunes and was sometimes a complete diva (if circumstances called for it, like Rachel trying to completely take over Glee club). Where did that Kurt go, to be replaced by this Stepford clone that marched in time with everyone else, blending into the crowd of blue and red blazers?

Annoyed at himself, Kurt began to pack up his things, since he was obviously not going to get any more studying done there. He wanted to dress in one of his most fashionable outfits and sing the best Broadway tunes at the top of his lungs. But he knew that he wouldn't. He wouldn't do anything that would make him stand out, make him different from everyone else at Dalton.

Kurt picked his bag off the chair and started the walk back to his dorm, absentmindedly scrutinizing the impressive hallways, wondering just how Dalton acquired such lavish paintings and sculptures and expensive looking vases. It looked more like a museum or a millionaire's expensive collection than something meant for school hallways. He had a vague thought of a golden... something, but his thought was banished as he accidentally bumped into someone just a few corridors from his own dorm room.

"Oops, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was... oh. Sorry Blaine, I didn't see you there."'

Blaine brushed himself off and gave Kurt a friendly smile. "Not a problem, no harm done. Finished studying already?"

Kurt smiled hesitantly back. "Not yet, but I needed a change of scenery. If I had to look at that common room any longer, I was going to scream."

Blaine laughed politely, his body angled slightly towards Kurt, but not quite touching him. "Not Charlemagne again?"

Kurt sighed and nodded ruefully. "The test is the day after tomorrow and it's a lot to remember. I think I disintegrated part of my brain trying to mind-meld with my history book."

Blaine just gave him the same polite smile that said everything and nothing at the same time. "Don't worry so much, I'm sure you'll do fine."

Kurt just nodded and hefted his bag more securely on his shoulder since it was in danger of falling off. "You're right, but I don't want to slack off and forget everything I've learned up until now. I'm just heading to my room to hopefully do a little more studying before lights out."

Blaine nodded. "Well, I'll see you at breakfast than. And don't study too hard, it would be a shame if your brain melted completely."

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile and laughed politely. "Don't worry, I won't. By tomorrow it may be slightly singed, but no worse for wear."

Blaine gave Kurt a nod and moved past him to continue down the hallway. With a sigh, Kurt adjusted his bag and continued to his dorm.

_A whole conversation, and not a bit of it was real. Just two fake people giving polite laughs and talking absolute nonsense, not one real thing was said between them_, thought Kurt resentfully. With a sigh, he tossed his bag onto his bed. _It's for the best. Blaine said it himself. Everyone here wears the same clothes, everyone blends in. Maybe it's time I do too... maybe..._

A/N: I would just like to point out that body language is very telling. Notice when they do "Baby It's Cold Outside", at the end Blaine is leaning towards Kurt. But Kurt has angled his body _away_ from Blaine and crossed his legs so it's across his body, facing away from Blaine., It's an unconscious signal to keep the other person at a distance. So Kurt is flirting with Blaine through the whole song, but when they sit down on the couch together, he angles his body away from Blaine? Hmmm...

Please review and tell me what you thought. I won't be able to update until Sunday, because I work 40 hours during the week and I also have a weekend job (have to pay those bills, you know). But I will come out with the next chapter as soon as I've written it. Don't worry, Kurt and Blaine are in for plenty of drama and angst.


	2. Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

**Love is A Higher Law**

Title: Love Is A Higher Law

Author: Pikola

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Blaine/Kurt, currently unrequited

Rating: T, just to be safe

Warnings: If you always want Blaine and Kurt to end up together in the end, please don't read this. It may happen, but it may not (depending on what the characters tell me). So please don't flame me if they end up not getting together in the end. You were warned.

Disclaimer: It's not mine, sorry. If it was, Blaine would go back to being his cute, supporting self like he was back in "Never Been Kissed". And Puck would never wear a shirt. Just saying! And this isn't beta'ed, so sorry for any mistakes. Anyone care to beta for me?

Summary: Kurt is having trouble fitting in at Dalton. He doesn't even know if he _wants_ to fit in. And Blaine is not helping with the situation.

A/N: I thought that I was writing chapter 2, and about halfway through writing it, I realized it was really chapter 4 that I was writing. So I made my rough chapter 2 into chapter 4 and had to start this one from scratch. Hence the lateness. And the title is taken from a song of the same name, sung by Roger Daltrey (the one on the Lost Boys soundtrack)

Chapter 2: Don't Let The Sun Go Down On Me

Kurt sat looking out the window at the snow, watching it drift and blow over the white landscape. It was like a damn Norman Rockwell picture out there, complete with a snowman and two students pelting each other with snow.

Dalton was nice, don't get him wrong. He wasn't teased or bullied or threatened like at McKinley, but he still felt like an outsider. Other than Blaine, he didn't really know anyone. He knew a couple of the Warblers by sight, but he didn't really fit in with them. And no one else seemed to even really see him. The other students just seem to look right past him, they never invited him to hang out, or sit with them at lunch. And it was embarrassing that Blaine seemed to need to take care of him, try and ease his way into the school. Kurt had started to eat in the library, and just kept his head down in the hallways. He might as well be a part of the woodwork for all that anyone noticed him.

Kurt studied a lot, and poured himself into his online self, taking comfort into the forums he had become a part of. He could relate to them, they understood him. He knew that sounded kind of pathetic, but he wasn't judged by them. They were all outcasts, geek or nerds that were ostracized from their peers, they understood how alone he felt. If it wasn't for Karofsky, he would go back to his old school in a heartbeat. But he couldn't, not with the threats and bullying he would face there. So he suffered in silence, locking himself away with his laptop whenever he wasn't eating or in class.

_They can forget I ever existed, that I ever was at this school in the first place._ With a sigh, he stood up from the window and made his way back to his dorm, a silent ghost gliding down the hallways of Dalton.

Blaine strode down the hallway, deep in thought. He had hurt Kurt when they had spoken right after the auditions, he knew that he did. He was such an idiot, he can't believe those words came out of his mouth. He was trying to protect Kurt, but he did it in the wrong way. He and Kurt were a minority in Dalton, those who came to the school to get away from bullies, bigotry or other problems. Those students only made up about 8% of the population. The majority of Dalton students were born to privilege and came to Dalton for the prestige and help boost their chances of getting into a good college. Plus, many of them had siblings, parents and even grandparents who attended here at Dalton. With privilege came a sense of entitlement, as well a tendency to be a bit of a snob. Add to that that many of them went to private boarding schools before Dalton and you had guys who were use to blending in with one another, and everyone looking and acting similar. He use to stick out like a sore thumb before he figured out how to blend in with everyone else. He was just trying to prevent Kurt from going through the same thing, from making his mistakes. But now all he's done is hurt Kurt and he doesn't know how to fix it.

A/N: I was reading a great story from Blaine's POV about what happened after the audition and I was inspired to put it into Blaine's perspective as well. I had only been seeing it from Kurt's point of view, and kind of making Blaine the bad guy. But there are two sides to every story, and the truth is usually much more complicated than bad guy vs. good guy.


End file.
